The Dragons Mark
by numberoneNaLushipper
Summary: Warning there might be a lemon. Mabey not but it will be rated T until I deside. Why are all the dragon slyers acting so weird? And what will happen when Lucy try's to find out? NaLu, GaLe, Laxus X Mirajane, Wendy X Romeo, Gray X Juvia, Erza X Jellal, Elfman X Evergreen, And Happy X Carla. So enjoy all of the ships!
1. Chapter 1

Not my idea. This was LunarGloss. This user made this idea. Just wanted to clear up so all copy rites are cleared up. But this story will only have one idea from that story so this will not be the same. Enjoy!

...

It was a hot summer day. And the Start of dragon mating session. And most of the gild had no idea about this...

"Hey Natsu what is up!" Lucy said walking up to him

"L...lu...Lucy...um...Got To Go!" Natsu said running off

"Ok... What was that about. Hey Mira do you know what is up with Natsu?" Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy called as she walked over to him

"L...le...Levy." He said as he ran in the direction Natsu went

"Um... Ok..." Levy surged as she walked over to Lucy

"Oh My Gosh I have been looking every were for you Levy." Lucy said as she saw Levy approaching

"Why?" Levy asked as she sat down next to Lucy

"I was wondering if you knew what was going on with all the dragon slyers?" Lucy asked as she sipped her tea

"Um... I have go nothing. Let's see if there is something in the library." Levy said as she stood up. And Lucy followed her down to the Giles library.

Meanwhile in the masters office...

"Ok as you four know it is dragon mating session." The master said standing on his desk

"Yup." Wendy said with a nod

"All right then. You also know you must find a partner by tomorrow." The master said in a calm voce "I have one condition... It has to be a member of Fairy Tail. No ifs ands or buts. Under stood."

"Yes." Gajeel said as he stood up

"Ya." Laxus said leaning on the wall in the corner

"Yup." Natsu said reaching for the door Handel

"Hold on Natsu." The master said getting down from his desk. "There is one more thing..."

"I know... It has to be with someone you have loved for years." Natsu said cutting him off

"Can we go now." Wendy said stretching

"Why so eager to leave." The master said with a smile

"Romeo is taking me on a date in a hour. I need to get ready." She said as she walked out the door leaving Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus

"Well I'm leaving to. I have a date with Lucy." Natsu said walking out the door

"Hold on Natsu." The master said from behind

"What?" Natsu said as his hand left the door and it closed shut

"You know what your getting into with Lucy?" Master asked knowing of another who would get very jealous

"Ya. What makes you say that?" Natsu asked opening the door again

"Nothing have a good day gentleman." The master said as the three left

...library...

"Nothing." Levy sighed

"We have been looking for hours." Lucy wined as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh... It is almost time for my date! I have to go Levy." Lucy said running up the library stairs that lead into the gild

"Have fun Lucy!" Levy called as she pulled out a book and began reading

Lucy was at the door that lead into the gild when she almost ran into Gajeel.

"Oh sorry Ga..."

"It's fine. Is Levy down there." Gajeel said cutting Lucy off.

"Ya. Just down there reading." Lucy said pointing down the stairs

"K thanks." He said as he sprinted down the stairs

'Maybe I will ask Natsu what is with all of the dragon slyers.' Lucy thought as she opened the door and walked out into the gild. Then walked out of the gild. Past all of the whispering gild mates. And down the street to her house.

"I wonder what they were whispering about plue." Lucy said as she turned the key to her house and walked inside.

...End note...

So how was it. Tell me things I need to improve. Or If you liked it or if you did not like it. Don't worry I will write more. And don't criticize my spelling. At least I spell the characters names write. So come back tomorrow or the next day or the next day for more. Bye! Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did I would die of happiness. But I do not own.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning note...

Me: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Happy: I beat you wish you did

Me: Well I don't so shut up you stupid cat.

Happy: Natsu numberoneNaLushipper is being mean

Me: Great now I will have to deal with an angry Natsu later. Well enjoy!

Story now...

Lucy turned the key to her house. But found it already open.

"What in the world." Lucy mumbled as she stepped inside

When she got up to her room she found Happy of all exceeds. On her bed.

She shook him awake. "Happy where is Natsu." Just as the cat opened his eyes. Lucy could see cuts and bruises on him.

"Lucy... Help... Natsu..." Happy wined

"Where is he Happy?" Lucy said in alarm

"Ultear took him. His ex girlfriend." Happy said as he pointed out the window "They only dated for a week in secrete. But Natsu hated her. And could not stand to be with her. So he broke up with her. But she still loved him. So she went crazy and used some sort of spell to make him fall asleep. And I tried to help but she go me good." Happy said tears flooding his eyes. "Natsu would have beaten her to a pulp. If she had not made him fall asleep so fast. He would have stood a chance. I don't know what she is going to do to him. But it will be bad." Happy said trying to force tears away. "Please Lucy help him!" Happy screamed.

Lucy was shocked at the new found information. So stunned she was having trouble forming words. "I... I... I..." She could only say I. "I... Will!" She finally got out.

"Thank you Lucy. She was headed for the dark forest. That was the last thing I saw. Before she took Natsu away and I passed out." Happy said tears flooding his eyes.

"Don't worry. If she is hurting him he will be fine. I mean it is Natsu after all." She said not believing a word. Yes Natsu is strong. But was he ok? But this made the blue exceed feel much better. So Lucy got up off the bed where she had sat down. And ran out the door. Down the street and towards the dark forest.

End note...

Tell me what you think. Suggestions and comments. Review! Review! Review! And hope you are enjoying! And sorry this is so short.


	4. Dark times

Lucy still running. She was out of breath and tired. Her body ached and her lungs fealt like they were on fire. But she did not stop.

"Natsu!" She yelled.

"Lucy!" She hered him call back weakly.

"Where are you!" She would yell

"I don't know." He would whisper. It sounded like he was all around her. Then out of no where Minervia appered.

"I was the one who took Natsu." She proclaimed as she disappeared

"No." Lucy whispered as she calapsed on to the ground. She had not given up. "Why dose this happen. Why must you disappear. Leaving so much heart break." Then Minervia appered again.

"Do you want to see your beloved Natsu?" She asked with a devilish grin. Lucy nodded.

"More than any thing in the world." She pleded.

"Very well." Minervia said as she made Natsu materialize in front of her. He was badly injured. And looked like he was bleeding. And there was something else weird. Lucy could not sense magic energy coming from him. "Natsu!" She screamed as she ran towrds him.

"Not so fast." Minervia said as she through Natsu against a tree. He did not even flinch. Lucy sunk to the ground. Tears streaming from her face. "Your not going to fight me?" Minervia questioned.

"Open gate of the lion and gate of the madden. Virgo and Lokie!" Lucy screamed tears streaming from her face. But only Virgo came.

"Sorry princess... But Brouther Lokie is being a big baby and won't come out."

"What! Then open gate of the lamb Aries!" Lucy screamed in frustration tears still ran down her face. 'And open gate of the twins Gemini." Lucy said angerly as tears still lured down from her face. She looked a little scary. Her face dark with anger and sadness.

Then Gemini open three more gates. Taurus, Scorpio, and another Virgo.

The fight was over in five minnets. Lucy took out Minervia. Who seemed incredibly weak. And all 6 spirits returned. And Lucy was attending to Natsu. Who she could not hey awake. Then Wendy came running up with Romeo. Smiles on there faces. Then they saw Natsu and Lucy. And there faces went stone cold. And Wendy started to cry.

"Um Lucy..." Romeo mumbeled out.

"What!" Lucy yelled. They could here the cunnsern in her voice.

"Natsu is..." Wendy started to say.

"No!" Lucy yelled she could not belive.

"No he is not dead!" Romeo yelled

"Then what is it." Lucy said tears starting to return.

"Natsu is in a... In a... " Wendy had truble forming the words.

"What." Lucy said a little calmer

"Natsu is in a..." Wendy stumbled.

"Let's just say he will be sleeping for a while.

"How long!" Lucy said tears blurring her vision.

"Three days." Wendy said sitting down by Natsu. Putting her hand over his chest. Blue glowing around her hands. "It will only take two if I use my magic." Wendy said. "Don't cry any more. Ok Lucy." Wendy said.

"Ok." Lucy said trying to hold back tears.

...

ok ok sorry a little dark for what I normally write. But I wanted some drama. Don't worry Natsu will be fine in the next chapter. And we will learn about what happened with him and Minervia. Till next time. And don't give up on this story. I will get better. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I do not own Fairy Tail. And sorry took so long to update but major writers block. So enjoy what I came up with!**

**... Natsu's prov**

**Darkness is all around me. That is all I can see. A voice appears. I can't place it through. It says "Wake up flame brain!" But I can't. I feel warmth and see flames. But I can't place it either. My head spins. Then I hear another voice say "Natsu please come back to me. I love you" and I feel something warm on my lips. And my eyes flutter open. I see a flash of gold hair and I yell. "Lucy!" And she turns around.**

**"Natsu!" Lucy yells running over to my bed. Rapping her arms gently around me. "I'm glad your ok." She says.**

**I bring my arms up around her and we hold each other for a while. "Hey did you just kiss me?" I ask. Lucy's face turns bright pink.**

**"Um... Um... Um... Yes I did. Why?" She says.**

**"Can you do it again?" I ask wanting her to kiss me now that I'm aware of what is going on. I don't think I'm even sapost to be able to move. But here I am hugging Lucy, talking to her. She looks at me. Then are lips press together. **

**...**

**Haha funny thing... I kind of want to change this hole story so... But I want to keep working in this one for a long time... And I think if I stop with this it won't get better so... I will keep working on this one and maybe take a different approach in another chapter. Thank you and hope you are enjoying. And ideas are always thanked! So review and PM me any time! Bye! **


End file.
